Sequal to The Ring: Trail of Tears
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Rating for violence. This is the sequal to my other story The Ring. Amy goes out with a guy that has a fatal-illness because she feels sorry for him. Is there more to him then meets the eye?


A/N:Sequel to The Ring. It's on Kane and Lita's wedding day. At an autograph signing, a guy that has a fatal illness asks Lita out on a date. Feeling sorry for him, Lita accepts. Is there more to this guy then meets the eye?  
  
Disclaimer:I own Jimmy. No one else.  
  
Trish shrieked. Her best friend Amy was finally getting married. Amy had tried on another wedding dress that looked exquisite on her.  
  
"Pick that one! Pick that one! It's so beautiful. You look great in it." Stacey chimed in. Amy nodded. She payed for the gown, which was over a thousand dollars, with her(A/N: Ahem, I mean Glenn's)American Express card. He said she could pick out any gown she wanted. Perhaps, ever since the Trish and Glenn ring situation, Glenn was being very generous. Not that Amy minded. When she arrived at her newly bought home, Glenn was there to greet her with a kiss. She walked in the door with him and told him about her day.  
  
"Me, Trish, and Stace went to a bridal shop. I bought a dress. It's gorgous. I can't wait 'til you see it." She explained.  
  
"Not planning on adding any fish nets to it are you?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"No, it looks great the way it is." She said in a daze. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. Amy opened it and Lilian Garcia stood before her.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but Eric wants you to do an autograph signing." She stated.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. Where am I supposed to be?" She asked.  
  
"Six Flags." She said.  
  
"In this state right?" She asked. Lilian nodded.  
  
"What time?" Amy asked.  
  
"6:00 this evening." Lilian replied. Amy said thanks and Lilian left. Glenn walked up behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Lilian stopped by to tell me I have to be at Six Flags this evening at 6:00 for an autograph signing." Amy replied. Glenn nodded. She went upstairs to get changed. She decided to wear a Lita tank-top over some fish net stocking and black cargo pants. When she went downsairs, it was already 5:15. She kissed Glenn goodbye and took off. When she got there, people filled up the place. There were lines all the way back in the parking lot.  
  
"Wow." She thought aloud. She strode quickly to the table where she would sit to sign the autographs. The fans began to cheer for her. Suddenly, a young girl came up to the table asking for an autograph and a picture. She looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen. She took a picture and signed a magazine that featured 'Lita' on the cover.  
  
"Thanks Lita." The girl said. Suddenly, a middle-aged man came up and asked her to sign his head which featured no hair. After a few more people, a man who looked about twenty-seven came up to her. She signed a 'Lita' t-shirt but certainly wasn't expecting what happened next.  
  
"Look, I'm really nervous about asking this but..." He began. She gave him a strange look.  
  
"I have cancer. I only have six months to live, and I've always wanted to go on a date with you. It's my last request. It's what I've wanted for a while. I promise, one date and I'll never bother you again." He begged. She had a mixed look on her face. One that consisted of sadness, sympothy, and confusion. Just then, her cell phone rang. She told him she'd only be a minute. It was Glenn.  
  
"Hey honey, what do you want for dinner?" He asked from the other end of town. Lita began to mumble to where only Glenn could hear her.  
  
"Uh, this guy is here. He says that he has cancer and six months to live. He says he really wants to go out with me and I don't know what to do." Amy said, hoping that Glenn wouldn't get mad at her. There was a short silence.  
  
"I say go ahead, if he has six months to live." He said briefly. Amy was still nervous about it.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say." She replied.  
  
"I love you." He told her.  
  
"Love you too." She replied sweetly. She hung up and looked back up at the man whom had asked her out.  
  
"Alright, but I do have to be home by eleven. I AM engaged." She ruled. He nodded. After the autograph signing, it was quarter to ten. The man, whose name was Jimmy, and Amy got into his car. He drove her to a nice pub. He got them a table and ordered coffee for them. She had to admit, he was quite the gentlemen. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. He flashed her a smile. She smiled at him uneasily. He could tell she wasn't enjoying herself. He decided to be nice and offer to drive home.  
  
"I can tell you are uneasy. Come on. I'll take ya' home." He said. He even opened the car door for her when they got outside. She slid in, very relieved. She looked over at him while he was driving. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He suddenly reached into console for something. She stared at his hand. When he pulled his hand back, she saw a silver 45 milimeter glistening in the moonlight. She screamed as she felt something very hard hit her in the back of her head.  
  
Glenn was worried. It was twelve o' clock, midnight, and Amy still hadn't returned from her date. 'Maybe he was so great, she ran off with him!" His mind told him ruthlessly. 'No, no, Amy wouldn't do that to me.' No, something else was wrong. He knew it. He grabbed his coat and and went out to search for her. He ran around until the sun errupted from behind the trees.  
  
Amy awoke with a throbbing headache. He hadn't shot her. She was still alive.' He must've hit me with that gun.' She opened her eyes. It burned because a very bright light was shining in them. She was tied to a chair in a very dusty, empty room. There was only a table sitting below the window which was open hence the bright light. Suddenly, she heard a clutter, which startled her. And at that very moment, Jimmy stood in a doorway which was on her right. She threw him a scowl. He gave her a dirty look back.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked him, beginning to cry. He chuckled.  
  
"Well that's obvious isn't it? Money. Your precious fiance is rich and I knew that if I kidnapped you, he'd do anything to get you back. Including pay." He explained. She try to get out of the chair to hit him, but she was tied too tight. He laughed at her attempts. After slapping her, he walked out of the room. Suddenly, She began having bad stomach pains. She wondered if he had poisoned her coffee too.  
  
By now, Glenn had about twenty cops searching the neighborhood for Amy. There were fifteen at his house, in case anyone called. Which did happen eventually. It was Jimmy. The cops had the tracer in action already.   
  
"Hello?" Glenn said immediately. Jimmy snorted into the phone.  
  
"By now, I'm sure you know what I want." He said.  
  
"No actually, I don't." Glenn said, trying to keep Jimmy on the phone so the police could trace the call.  
  
"Money of course. Money for your fiance. Allow me to set up a trade?" He explained. Glenn sighed into the phone, which Jimmy took for a 'yes'.  
  
"Alright, go up on Fourth St. and turn right. You'll find a back road, go down that. Soon, you'll come to a dead end. Turn left there. Go down the hill and you'll find a street lamp. Amy'll be under that. Leave a brown paper bag with ten g's in it. Make small, unmarked bills(A/N: I watch too much tv!)Don't bring any cops. I'll have a gun, so don't try anything. I'll be watching every move, so follow my instructions. Make any mistakes, I'll blow her brains out." He said. Suddenly, he hung up. One of the cops spoke up.  
  
"Good news Mr. Jacobs. We were able to trace the call. The number is from the old tire factory on Main St. We'll send the swat team down there right away." The cop said. Glenn rode in the back of the police car. When they arrived at the factory, no one was inside. Glenn knew, because the swat team went in and came out with nothing. 'Guess I'll have to follow his directions.' Glenn thought to himself. He did as he was told. He went to the bank and withdrew ten thousand dollars in small, unmarked bills. He went back to his house and got his car. He rode up Fourth St. and then turned right. He then saw the back road Jimmy was talking about, and went down that. After about ten minutes, as Jimmy had said, he came to a dead end. He got out of the car and went down the hill that was to the left. From a distance, he saw Amy sitting under a street lamp, but no one else was in sight. He ran over to her and untied her from the chair she was tied to. She threw her arms around him with tears in her eyes. He threw the bag of money on the ground beside the chair and escorted her away from the scene. As Amy and Glenn walked back up the hill, Jimmy ran over to the money and picked it up. While he was looking inside, he didn't notice the twenty or thirty cops that were suddenly surrounding him.  
  
"Put your hands up! You are surrounded!" One cop yelled through a foghorn. Jimmy gasped and looked up. He threw his hands up in the air. One cop went over to retrieve all of his weapons which were a 45 milimeter and a pocket knife. Amy clung to Glenn as tight as she could. She suddenly clutched her stomach again, as it was hurting her badly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She heard Glenn ask before slipping into unconsiousness.  
  
"Miss Dumas? She's coming to." Amy heard an unfamiliar voice say. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a bright, white room. There were people surrounding her. Doctors, cops, and of course, Glenn. Stacey and Trish were also there. They hugged her, nearly cutting off the circulation. Glenn hugged her too, but not as tight as Trish and Stacey.   
  
"Well Miss Dumas, you had a rough night didn't you?" The doctor, whose name was Ruth, said, trying to lighten the moment a bit. Amy smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"So I hear that you were having some stomach pains." Amy nodded. The doctor nodded back, then looked down at her clipboard to write something on it. Amy stared at each face with confusion, then back at the doctor.  
  
"Now, this is my favorite part of my job Miss Dumas." Amy gave the doctor a strange look.  
  
"The reason you have been having severe stomach pains isn't because of poison. Just expect to have a little gift in about nine months. Congratulations, you are going to be a mother." The doctor said. And with a smile, she and the other doctors left, and soon, only Glenn, Trish, and Stacey resided at Amy's bedside. Glenn became hysterrically happy. He kissed Amy several times. Stacey and Trish hugged her.  
  
The next day, Amy was able to leave the hospital. Which was good, because she was getting married that very same day! She hurried home and put curlers in her hair. Trish and Stacey were there and they put on her make-up. The three friends drove to the church together. Amy put on her wedding dress and Trish zipped it up. Stacey put the veil on top of Amy's head. She flipped the lace that hung from the veil over Amy's head. The three hugged.  
  
"I cannot belive you are getting married! This is the happiest moment of my life!" Trish said. Amy gave her a confused look.  
  
"I figured the happiest day of your life would have been when you married Jeff."(A/N: Yes. In this story, Jeff and Trish are married!)  
  
"I loved that too!" Trish said thinking back to her wedding day. Suddenly, Jeff walked into the room. Amy hugged him. Trish walked over to kiss her husband.  
  
"Their ready for you Aimes." Jeff told her. Amy walked out. She stood just behind the curtain. Trish flipped her veil back over. First, the flower girl, who was Jeff and Trish's daughter, walked out and threw rose petals on the red carpeted floor. Trish and Jeff walked out arm-in-arm as the maid of honor and the best man. Then, outcame Stacey and Shane Helms arm-in-arm. Finally, the beginning of the classic wedding song began to play. Out walked the most anticipated part of the ceremony. The bride. Amy walked out in her beautiful wedding gown that flutterered down all the way to the floor. She held the blue and white bouquet of flowers close to her heart. She slowly walked to the beat of the song to the alter. She stood face to face with the man she was to spend the rest of her life with. He pushed the veil back and looked into her eyes. They sparkled with tears of joy which reflected him. She knew she would never regret this. Soon they would have a symbol of their love for eachother. A child. The minister began the vowels that would bring them together as one for all eternity.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, this man and this woman. Glenn, please take her hand." Glenn took Amys hand in his.  
  
"Glenn, do you take Amy to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister recited.   
  
"I do." Glenn said simply.  
  
"Amy, do you take Glenn to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.  
  
"I do." Amy said with the same simplicity as Glenn did.  
  
"You have exchanged vowels. Now, may I have the rings please?" The minister said. The ring bearer brought fourth the rings on a small blue velvet pillow. Glenn took one and Amy took the other. Amy slipped the ring on Glenn's finger and he did the same.  
  
"And with that, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister concluded. Glenn kissed Amy with enough passion to let her know how much he loved her.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Glenn Jacobs." The minister stated. Amy and Glenn walked hand in hand out of the building. They got into the 'Just Married' car. They drove from the Trail of Tears church beginning their new life together.  
  
A/N: Yayness! I almost made myself cry with that one! Hope you guys like it! I'm outtiez, Happy 4th of July!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
